


Bus Ride

by sw0608



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw0608/pseuds/sw0608
Summary: Cassian Andor just survived a hell week of three midterms, one quiz, and two projects. On his way home from submitting his projects, he saw someone on the bus.





	

Cassian Andor just survived a hell week. Three midterms, one quiz, and two projects, all due in the span of four days. After submitting his projects to his professors, he went straight to the bus stop hoping he would get a bus right away. Exhaustion was an understatement, he hardly had enough sleep the past few days so there was nothing he’d rather do than to curl up in bed.

Much to Cassian’s disappointment, his bus was nowhere in sight. He sat on the bus stop seating then took out his phone. The only notification he got was from his Aerodynamics class group chat, 168 messages. They’re discussing their midterm answers and Cassian would rather not join in the discussion. He had enough of it already but he read through the messages anyway.

Cassian took the steps onto the bus when it arrived. Eyes still fixated on his phone, Cassian flung himself into the first empty seat he saw out of the corner of his eye. A moment later, the bus started to move.

When he didn’t find any important announcement among his friend’s discussion, Cassian slipped his phone back into his pocket and settled into his seat. It was then that the sound of scratching caught his attention. He looked up and saw a guy across from him scribbling intently into a notebook, his long hair tucked in ponytail. On a closer look, he seemed to be sketching. Cassian tilted his head as he wondered what the guy was drawing. He was handsome, with a sharp jaw, beard, and doe eyes. Dressed in a navy bomber jacket, the guy also had a black backpack tucked near his feet and glasses rested on his forehead. A few times, Cassian caught his eye, but the guy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, looking down at his notebook blankly. Cassian wondered what he’s drawing that could be fascinating. As the guy concentrated, his fingers found their way to the glasses on his forehead. With a pencil still in between his fingers, he rubbed the frame of his glasses. _Cute_ , Cassian thought.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and reached for his phone. It’s his friend, Kay, wondering if he wanted to hang out tomorrow afternoon. He supposed he should be awake by then so he said yes. When Cassian looked up from his phone, the guy was gone. He must’ve gotten off the bus and Cassian felt a bit of regret he missed his chance to say hello. In his place, however, there was a single sheet of paper, seemingly torn out of the notebook. Cassian stared at the paper for a while before reaching for it, unfolding it with one hand.

On the paper was a pencil sketch of a guy in a bus, looking down at his phone. That guy was undeniably Cassian, the jacket confirmed it. Looking at the drawing, Cassian was amazed by how good it was. He couldn’t help but wonder how that guy was able to draw this sketch in just a couple of minutes. Cassian then realized there was something written under the sketch. Today’s date, followed by the word ‘beautiful’ and signed off by ‘Bodhi’. There was also a phone number on it. A little smile was then formed on his face. Cassian didn’t miss his chance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Not well-written but I hope it's worth your while.


End file.
